nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bucurestean
Yo Alexandru! Welcome in Lovia! 14:10, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Aren't you interested in starting up a newspaper, + Adlibitan/Libertan news? 21:18, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Nope, sorry zoveel tijd heb ik nu ook weer niet :-S Alexandru 21:18, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Could have been :-) 21:20, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::>User talk:DimiTalen 06:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Citizen Dear Alexandru. You have already done more than 50 (about 70 actually) edits, so you can become an official citizen. There is only one thing we need: that's your name. Given name ánd surname are required. If you don't want to give your real surname, you can make up one (something that sounds American/Lovian or that tells something about you). 14:20, 1 December 2007 (UTC) : "din Libertate". Alexandru 19:23, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :: Great. Thanks, from now on you're an official citizen. Congratz, your 19:27, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Vote! Forum:Second Chamber' > our new Constitution! : 16:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm glad you read the text so carefully, but in fact you should have done this when it was in the First Chamber. Acoording to the future Constitution, the 2nd Chamber is only for voting. Debating and adjusting is for the first. It's no big deal, certainly not now the Constitution isn't officially yet :) 17:18, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Member of the Congress Every citizen of Lovia can become a Member of the Congress. This means: * you can debate and vote on laws, proposals and important issues. * you can become Secretary (of Culture, Foreign Affairs...). * you can even become Prime Minister. * you can have three residences. It's a good thing to be a Member of the Congress, and Lovia needs you. So please run for MotC on this page. :>Forum:Federal elections'' :You can still register yourself until January 7. :Your 12:05, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Recent Changes Onze letterkes zijn niet meer groen, rood of vet bij Recent Changes. Weet jij hoe dat komt en/of hoe ik dat kan veranderen? 19:48, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Nope. Heb hetzelfde met RoWikicity.. Alexandru 19:51, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Angela? 19:53, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::: Kun je vragen. Alexandru 19:54, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::: Zal'k doen. 20:02, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Overwegen Zou je toch aub niet willen overwegen je kandidatuur voor Member of the Congress te registeren? Forum:Federal elections. 17:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Governor The '''State Elections began! :''> Forum:State elections Run for Governor of your state! : 17:43, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Hi Al, as you can see (I'll speak Dutch) hebben we een probleempje met onze Federal Elections; We hebben vijf kandidaten met elk 4 stemmen (lees TNCT), maar dat is de bedoeling niet hé. Kan je daarom misschien eens kijken of je er een kan veranderen, opdat onze beste kandidaat tenminste PM wordt. Een leidraad kan misschien zijn: User:DimiTalen/Users. 14:33, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Forum:Federal elections Thanks Thanks fo everything! You are wonderful! Please support me for beeing member on the Congress! I would like that because in Adlibita, i am nothing on the political scene and...i would like to be :) Once again,thanks!--Marius.deaconu 11:31, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::Da, chiar as dori. Multumesc--Marius.deaconu 16:27, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::Cu jurnal,te rog...:)--Marius.deaconu 12:21, 11 February 2008 (UTC) 'Zeta What about Gazeta? Is this to be deleted? 12:04, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :Arafat. Alexandru 12:33, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::Okay. Little question: your opinion on the Kosovarian independence? 16:12, 17 February 2008 (UTC) (Ik heb trouwens zin om het land te erkennen, namens Lovia/Lib/Adl > UWN) :::Yes, start a discussion if the UWN wants to recognise it. Then I'll say my opinion.. Alexandru 16:48, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I might do that later this day (first study French and Spanish). I already started a vote in Second Chamber to let Lovia recognize Kosovo, so you can vote as well if you'd like to. 16:51, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't think you would really like my vote.. so I'm going to vote neutral. Alexandru 16:53, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay. That's nice, but you don't have to do this. You're a free man. 16:54, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::Too late (a) ;-) Alexandru 16:56, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Oooh, what a pity! 11:58, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Then I'll start the discussion (but first I'm gonna grab some food), because I think Kosovo is not such an easy issue.. Alexandru 17:07, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::True, but I think an independent Kosovo is better than one under Serbia. 17:42, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::We're going to discuss this issue -->ro:Forum:Kosovo<-- Alexandru 18:04, 17 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Great. 18:06, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Vote I'm sorry, but I realized your vote isn't legal, actually. In fact, only Members of the Congress can vote on federal affairs since February 1. I'm sorry, but I'll have to delete it, I hope you understand. 16:18, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Oh,.. I don't care ;-) Alexandru 17:04, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Okay 17:05, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Citizen News |} : 13:13, 23 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Wil jij meewerken aan geofcite wiki Het adres is geofictie.wikia.com Pierlot 12:13, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Mededeling Due to severe vandalism and upsetting of the peace, you are held in custody for a day. I hope you realize what you're doing. 15:11, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Citizen News II |} :HRH 15:33, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Double man I noticed you're a member of two Lovian political parties: Progressive Democrats Party and Better Lovia. I just wanted to let you know this, 'cause I thought this wasn't meant to be. 19:27, 31 March 2008 (UTC)